The Flipped Side
by illegiblewriter
Summary: The Supreme Kai once told Gohan that Dabura came from the "flipped side of a coin". With Dabura on the flipped side, and destroying the universe, the ZWarriors alone can stop him. Or will the Saiyans get in the way?
1. Flipped Side

# The Flipped Side

**_ _**

**_ _**

The Supreme Kai, Shin, paced the marble floors, carefully sensing the location of the ZWarriors outside. _So much time has passed since they have fought, surly I cannot send them out again. _Glancing out the window, he saw a sleeping Videl under a tree, Gohan was holding her tightly, behind them, Marron and Goten were conversing lightly on a picnic table. Even further behind them was Bulma, lying in the grass fixing some device or other. Vegeta was off to the side, glaring off in the distance at nothing in particular, just wanting to seem hateful for once in a long while. _No, I can't send them back._

Shin turned away from the scene. Besides the happy life, or rather death, the ZWarriors now led, he was reluctant to break up their peace because of the part of him that still remembered what had happened the _last_ time he had broken the seams of time and place. Buu had been resurrected anyway, the Earth had been wiped lifeless, _he_ had failed that turn. But then again, once again turning to look out the window, things had turned out all right, hadn't they? Hadn't Goku and Vegeta and Gohan and Gotenks succeeded? Yes, but it had had some disastrous consequences. Who knew, things could have been better if he hadn't interfered. 

Shin calmly walked over to the swirling orb to consult his problem once again. Staring deep into the purple-tinted glass, he gazed and saw the newest developments in this controversial universe he was seeking. 

-- --- -- ---- - ---

The lush green forest was shaking, but not too noticeably. A small group from the nearby capital city, the city Granfei, had been dispatched and was heading toward the site where the suspected battle was to be. Rokaan was farthest behind the rest, trailing more closely Luunic. Front and center of the group was King Jaon, who was carefully guarding the elder, Vennic. Suddenly, Rokaan noticed a halt at the front of the clustered line. 

King Jaon had stopped and motioned for the rest of the group to quietly stalk the rest of the journey. The group obeyed and swept through the marshes and to the side of a clearing. There, they could see the showdown. 

-- --- -- ---- - ---

The Kai closed his eyes; in any moment he would look down and see the fate of this world, this universe come to a halt. Even as Supreme Kai he couldn't predict the out come of this battle. If one, Frieza, was the winner, he could trust for King Vegeta and the Saiyan Army to control the situation, but then, shin would have to protect that world form the Saiyans. But if the other route was chosen, the results would be quicker…and more disastrous. Dabura, if Dabura was proved stronger than Frieza…he would have to rely on the ZWarriors, or else leave the universe to be thrown apart and torn, then sown back together into a quilt of evil land despair. 

Shin opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He didn't move his eyes from the golden arcs weaving themselves across the view. A long time ago, when the ZWarriors were still living, he had told Gohan something. Before Buu was resurrected, before Kibito and Piccolo had been stone, he had told Gohan something…__

_ _

_ "Just imagine the universe as a coin, Gohan. Dabura comes from the flipped side." _

Shin sighed, took in a deep breath, and looked once again to the globe. 

-- --- -- ---- - ---

Rokaan stared at the scene. The battle was over, and looking at the field she could see a dead corpse laying, frying, on the ground, and above that…the Demon King. Dabura collapsed; his minions huddled around him, and carried him back to their ship. Similarly, the dispatched group from Granfei headed back to deliver the news that Frieza had fallen, replaced by the Demon King. 

-- --- -- ----- - ---

Shin stared, did he have a choice? Dabura would destroy that universe, unless he sent the ZWarriors, but could he send them? _Should_ he send them? Shin shook his head; he just didn't know what he should do. Interfering with the time line was a choice he and Future Trunks had made, and both had seen the consequences, good and bad.

Shin just stood there, what could he do? Did it matter?

_ "Just imagine the universe as a coin, Gohan. Dabura comes from the flipped side." _

_ _

The flipped side…

**A/n:** Well, how's the prologue? Tell me. I know it's a little short, but I'll do my best to lengthen it in the next few chapters. You can't really expect another chapter for awhile, I'm helping my friend out with a story, I'm putting all my stories on hold until she's done. However, I do know exactly where I want to go with this story, all I need is some inspiration to continue. So please review. THANX! 

6.0__


	2. Conspiracies

The Flipped Side

            A sudden cause for concern disrupted the daily life of the people of the planet Arroen (capital city Granfei) the day that the Frieza/Dabura showdown had occurred. The battle had occurred on their own grounds, and therefore, they were the first to discover the outcome. The first order of business for the king was to contact the Saiyans. 

            The Saiyans had, long before the battle was known to have been arranged, sent out a message to each planet leader within their quadrant. The message was clear to its' purpose: the Saiyans were to be the first to know the battle's outcome, and whether the winner was Frieza or Dabura, the Saiyans would be the ones fighting him. The Saiyans requested, a word everyone knew meant, "demanded", that four fighters who had witnessed the battle be taken from the hosting planet, trained, and join the Saiyan Army. The reason King Vegeta ordered this was unclear, but nonetheless Arroen was inclined to obey. 

            The four fighters King Jaon planned on sending were Rokaan, Luunic, Juan, and Filliph. The four were a careful selection on Jaon's part; Rokaan and Luunic were second cousins, who had grown up across town from each other. Filliph was the nephew of a noble and had grown up in a large city. Juan, in contrast to all three was an immigrant from Earth who had lived on Arroen for ten of his nineteen (Earth) years. Each was significantly different from the other, and a Kranit University graduate. They specialized in four different areas, Rokaan (pronounced Row-can) in hand-to-hand combat, Luunic (pronounced Loo-nees) in foreign language and policies, Juan in mechanical engineering, and Filliph (pronounced Fill-leaf) in astronomy. Though with each individual talent, they all had martial arts experience, which was just what the Saiyan's wanted. The only thing that Jaon was afraid of was a personality clash. He knew each of the four, however with the exception of Rokaan and Luunic, no two of them had ever met, and with such contrasting personalities, there was bound to be a couple bumps in the road. It didn't matter however, so regardless the four were to be picked up by the Saiyan spaceship in approximately six and a half hours. 

-- --- -- ---- - --

            King Vegeta strode through the ship's halls. He was on his way to the control room where an engineer had summoned him with news on Frieza and Dabura. Vegeta's step was quick and his stride long as he swept to the two metal doors. He came within three feet of them and the doors opened, letting him in. Striding in, he was greeted by an official who had apparently been the one to call him.

            "King Vegeta sir,"

            "What has happened?"

            "We have just received a message from King Jaon of Arroen, he says the battle between Frieza and Dabura is over."

            "And the outcome?" 

            "Dabura, sir," 

            Vegeta was silent for a moment before, "Has he selected the four fighters?"

            "Yes sir, would you like their profiles now sir?"

            "Later, you can send them to my room. Where they waiting?" 

            "He hasn't sent the direction yet, sir,"

            "When he sends them I want this ship headed toward that spot immediantly, understood?"

            "Yes, sir," 

            "Good, can I have your name?"

            The Saiyan was silent for a moment before replying, "Kakarot sir," 

            "Kakarot, I want you to select their rooms, and show them the training area. Will you also be their guide and report anything you find out about them that may not be in their records back to me?" 

            "Yes, of course sir."

            "Good, you'll be my expert on these four, I want you to know everything about them. If they have a problem they will turn to you, until I say otherwise, you will be the only one they will come in contact with on this ship, understood?"

            "Understood sir." 

            "Good, now send that information to my room, and tell the pilot on duty to head for Arroen." 

            "Yes sir King Vegeta," Vegeta turned to leave and was just in the doorway when he turned around and gave Kakarot another order, "Contact my daughter, Jeiyz, in the southern quadrant, give her all the information you just gave me. Answer any questions she has, and tell her, 'Hetero: Hexa Penta-deca, mort epi luna.'" 

            Kakarot seemed fazed for a moment, Jeiyz had been exiled by King Vegeta's father for attempted assassination. She had conspired with someone, but no one had ever found out whom. , Kakarot shakily replied back, "Yes sir, 'Heters: Hexa Pent-deca, mort epi luna.'" 

            "And Kakarot," Vegeta was still looking over his shoulder, "Don't tell anyone about this."

-- --- -- ---- - --

Dabura was restless, even though he was resting. He tossed and turned in his blackout sleep, the doctors watched him closely, fearing (and silently hoping) that his heart would suddenly jump and cause near fatal injuries, however for the doctor's well-being it didn't. In fact, the Demon King wasn't suffering because of the injuries he had received in his battle, but from injuries he was sustaining in mind. 

_He was running. Dabura was running. He never could see who he was running from, he could only see a golden light, but he was running from. This wasn't like most dreams when you're running though. No, in this dream, he wasn't just running from a vision, he was running from an actual thing, and actual person. This person didn't stay behind him either, this person caught him, this person caught him, punched him kicked him and let him loose again…this person **hunted** him. _

_Dabura was still running as fast as he could, but this person, this **glow** was just toying with him. The glow gained up behind him and began banging Dabura up all over again. Dabura did his best to wrestle the strong arm of the glow off of him, but the glow wouldn't let go. The glow would never let go until Dabura was inches away from an imaginary death. Dabura was thrown forward on the impact of a punch, he landed with his stomach on the glow's "knee". After some more battering around, the glow picked him up and dropped him on the ground. _

_Dabura began running again. It was more like hobbling really, his legs were near useless, this dream **hurt**, this dream had **pain**. Dabura could feel his blood running across his back and down his forhead, he felt like he was choking in blood. Still hobbling, Dabura was getting away from the glow, but Dabura knew, he could **never** escape the glow. The glow was hunting him. Collapsing in the darkness, Dabura lifted his head up and tried to heave himself to his feet to keep running. But before he could get on his knees, the glow increased its' speed and fazed in front of him. For a moment, Dabura could see the glow's **face**, but he couldn't recognize it, the face was looking down at Dabura, sneering at him. The face **despised **Dabura. But the Demon King had only a few moments to gaze at the face, before jolting back into…_

Reality. He was back, Dabura looked around and saw the face— the face of his demon second looking down at him. Dabura choked and blood splattered out, he chocked again and found that he could still use his voice. 

"Raburd,"

"Yes, master," Raburd, the demon answered back.

"Has anyone arrived for me?" Surprised, Raburd nodded his head, someone had come for him, "Who is he?" Dabura asked.

"Uh, we're not sure yet master, he wouldn't tell us his name, or what he wanted to see you for, master."

"Where is he?" Apparently Dabura knew who this man was, even if Raburd did not.

"In the throne room master, waiting for you, we have men watching him, we were unaware of your safety."

"Dismiss the guards, and tell the doctors to get ready for me to meet him." 

"Oh, but master, you are still healing, you cannot go greet him _now_." 

"_Silence!_ I will greet whom I want and _when_ I want to. And I _want _to greet this man_ now!_" Dabura brought down his fist hard on the bedside table. Raburd jumped, "A-ah! Yes master, of course!" He stuttered before turning around and calling to the doctors to bandage the king up and prepare him for his meeting with the stranger. 

-- --- -- ---- - --

            "Will all of you please come in? I must ask you something." Shin stood in the doorway of the Kai Palace and bid the ZWarriors, their wives and children into the enormous house. 

            "What is it Supreme Kai?" Gohan asked, as the last to enter the immense chamber that was the front hallway. 

            "I have a terrible favor to ask of you all." The Supreme Kai replied. "Please, follow me." Shin looked at their confused stares and walked to the opposite side of the hallway and through two large oak doors into a dimly lit room. Clapping his hands, the lights brightened and Shin led the small carnival of Earthlings, Saiyans, and Nameks to the center of the room where a crystal globe lay on a table. Around the entire room were collections of different artifacts, the origin of which none of the ZWarriors quite knew. As Shin stopped, the ZWarriors gathered around the orb and waited for Shin to explain. 

            "This right here is a ball similar to the one Baba uses, it allows me to see places and things not here. However, it has a special ability Baba's ball does _not _posses." It was at that moment in which the ball misted and when the mist cleared, the ZWarriors saw what appeared to be Vegeta. 

            "What? Isn't Vegeta right here? Or is that not—?" 

            "No, Goten, that _is _Vegeta, and yes, Vegeta is right here with us. The Vegeta you see in this ball is a different Vegeta, one in another timeline, and another universe. You see, this may seem complicated to you, but to first understand, you must all realize that you are not living in the _original_ timeline. When "Future Trunks" traveled back in time, he created _your_ timeline. Likewise, when Cell came back in time to stop Trunks, he created _another_ timeline. For each of these three timelines, there is a mirror image of it. Therefore, instead of three timelines, the original, the one created by Trunks, and the one left by Cell, there are _six_ timelines. You remember when I told you Dabura was Demon King in another dimension Gohan? Well these mirror images of your three timelines are the other dimensions. The three timelines on one side of the mirror can only travel to each other by way of time travel, and also therefore creating another two timelines in the process. However, no one can cross-dimension travel, except me, and anyone I choose. I watch over each dimension and timeline. There are some people who are nonexistent in one dimension, but not in the other, and there are some who do not exist in one timeline due to disruption in the course of time, but can exist in the other two, or only one. Vegeta is an exception, as many are. The Vegeta you are looking at in the ball is a much different Vegeta, he is only the same in geneology and appearance. Anything else, past, memories, history, even personality can be significantly different." 

            "So what did you bring us here for, Supreme Kai?" Videl piped up from the center of the tightly knit group.

            Shin sighed, "You see Videl, something has happened in one of the timelines that I don't believe the people can fix. Dabura has defeated Frieza, and I don't think that there is any way that universe will survive with him the strongest in the universe. I suspect that Vegeta may be strong enough to defeat Dabura, however, I doubt that he will be any better a choice than Dabura." At this Gohan and Yamucha grinned and Krillin snorted. Vegeta just scowled. 

            "So—ah—what are you wanting us to do about thi—s, Supreme Kai?" Krillin barely managed to keep from laughing. 

            "I want to send some of you there, to help Vegeta stop Dabura and also keep an eye on Vegeta and the Saiyans."

            "The _Saiyans! _The Saiyans are still alive?!" Krillin choked.

            "Most of them yes," Shin replied. 

            "Heh, great," Krillin muttered.

-- --- -- ---- - --

            "About time, Dabura." An irritated voice called out as Dabura entered the room. 

            "Those blasted doctors almost wouldn't let me come here,"

            "I'm sure, is he defeated?"

            "Yes, has she agreed?"

            "Yes," 

            "Good, seems like everything is in order,"

            "Indeed,"          

**A/n: **So, how'd y'all like that? I worked for nearly two hours straight on this, I'm pretty proud of it, and I love this storyline. I'd really appreciate a review from you guys, I really like this fic and think I'm doing an excellent job on it, so some support would be nice. Thanks,

_Maverix_


	3. Lovell Star

**_The Flipped Side_**

_/Last Time/_

Rokaan, Filliph, Luunic and Juan wait for King Vegeta to arrive and take them aboard the Saiyan Spaceship.

King Vegeta sends a strange message to his exiled daughter and begins approaching Planet Arroen.

Dabura has a frightening dream of a glowing face and wakes up to find a stranger has come to visit him.

Shin begins to explain to the ZWarriors the problems in the alternate dimension.

Dabura converses with his visitor:

-- --- -- ---- - --

"'About time Dabura,' An irritated voice called out as Dabura entered the room.

'Those blasted doctors almost wouldn't let me come here,'

'I'm sure, is he defeated?' 

'Yes, has she agreed?'

 'Yes,'

'Good, seems like everything is in order,'

'Indeed,'"

-- --- -- ---- - --

"Indeed? Everything thing is going as planned. Do you doubt that we may be caught?" 

A faint chuckle is heard, "Of course not, not in ourselves anyway. I just, unlike _you_ my dear weak-minded friend, have been considering the possibility—" 

Dabura rolled his eyes, "Get to the point." 

"Hmm, there are those outside of this world we must consider Dabura." 

"The Supreme Kai?" Dabura noted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, him and—" 

"And? There is no and, I thought you had already taken care of him!"

"Not _him_ you imbecile! The fighters he may send. The Supreme Kai is not limited to one dimension like you or I!" The voice coming from within the darkness raged on in fury at the Demon King. "He can call any man form any time to come fight you!"

"And what will that do? I am the strongest!"

"Not yet!" The voice halted and silence loomed for blood rushing moments. Finally the coarse words of the creature began echoing in the hall, Dabura strained to hear them. "He will come, with someone how strong I do not know, where from I cannot answer, but there will be a fighter. And he will be strong." 

"_I _will take care of that, I promise, it was my end of the deal remember?"

The voice grunted a yes before Dabura continued, "You just watch the girl."

"She will be no problem."

"Then we _have_ no problem." Dabura cast a cold look at his fellow conspirator and turned on heel before leaving. The room seemed empty except for the calm breathing of the man clothed in the shadows. Suddenly his cape fluttered and the mysterious man swirved out of the echoing hallway, with a small smirk hidden underneath his darkened face.

-- --- -- ---- - --

"Doesn't he at least have the decency to show up on time?" Rokaan screeched in furry. The four of them had been waiting for King Vegeta for seven hours. The night had finally began to pass and a small crack of sun was beginning to show itself behind the purple mountains a few miles ahead of them. 

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to be late," Luunic meekly tried to persuade her cousin. Rokaan just glared at her.

"Stop complaining would you? You didn't honestly expect King Vegeta to arrive in thirty minutes, did you? There's at least another hour to go before he can even be _expected_ to show up." Juan scowled at Rokaan. He hadn't known her very long, but he was convinced that he didn't like her. Rokaan felt very similarly about Juan. 

"I quite frankly don't care, I don't think we should be expected to wait out in the freezing night air for seven hours, just so this guy can take us aboard his ship and make us do who-knows-what!" Rokaan retorted. 

"You are so stubborn! Get over it! We're going to be waiting for a long time, and I would furthermore suggest you didn't say anything about it to King Vegeta." 

"Why? So he can—"

"The Saiyans are fighters! I don't care how good at martial arts you are! They'll beat you." 

"Interesting words coming from someone who—" 

Luunic sighed as the two waged war against another and sat down in the grass. She glanced briefly over at Filliph, who hadn't spoken a word since they had come back from the battle against Frieza. The astronomer in turn glanced back at Luunic before returning his gaze on the predicted spot King Vegeta's space ship would arrive in. Luunic glumly looked down and laid back onto the grass. After getting situated she placed her hands behind her head and too, began to examine the sky. Occationally she questioned Filliph the names of certain stars. He'd reply softly, and might give a tid-bit of information on a few. The star that was half hidden by Mt. Florr, for example, was actually debris from Saiyan pod that had crashed there. The spacecraft spun around Arroen in orbit and was never in the same place twice in the same three years. Luunic listened and was interested by the few facts, but she still had to strain her ears to hear the faint reply from Filliph, especially over the rumbling argument of Rokaan and Juan. Eventually though, if Filliph talked long enough about one thing, she could tune the two out to a low murmur. 

"What's that one called?" 

"Which one?"

"That one there. The one that keeps disappearing." Luunic pointed to a blinking yellow star that was indeed, vanishing.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, it may be the Lovell star, but it should be a little farther south, if I remember correctly." 

"Why does it keep disappearing like that?" 

"Well, it's rather complicated why it disappears, the ancient people though, used to say it disappeared when the tide in the Mercury Sea was high. We know now that they were partially correct, the star _is_ close enough to control the southern bank." 

"Oh," Luunic watched as the supposed Lovell star faded into the darkness again. After awhile, when it didn't reappear after ten minutes, she assumed it wouldn't be visible for awhile and that this on-off performance was not uncommon, and set her sights to other places. 

The star grabbed her attention again however, when it turned up five minutes later a little redder and a little larger. "Should it be doing that?" She asked.

"Hmm… no, not for another hour." 

"Huh?" 

"Another hour, when the sun shines through it, the it should be gone for good, it's always the last star to go." 

Luunic frowned, but shook it off, Filliph apparently knew what he was talking about. Minutes passed by, Luunic was about to request the name of a green star to the left, before Filliph cut in, "Luunic, I'm sorry, that's not the Lovell star." 

"Oh, that's okay," Luunic didn't really understand why he was apologizing, but accepted anyway. "What is it then?"

"The Saiyan ship." 

Luunic looked up to where she had first spotted the Lovell star and sure enough, the place it had occupied had grown five times an it was no longer a hazy yellow, but a distinct red. 

"Looks like they're here guys," Luunic looked over at her cousin, and Rokaan glared as Juan happily looked at his watch and happily announced, "Eight o'clock! Right on time!" And flashed a satisfactory grin at Rokaan. 

-- --- -- ---- - --

"So, how are we supposed to reach this place. It doesn't sound like it would be an easy thing to accomplish. Cross-dimension traveling, I mean, they don't have an airline for that do they?" Gohan looked inquiringly at the pale purple face of Kibitoshin. 

"Actually, Gohan it is very easy, for me anyway. I will simply send you by a way similar to you father's Yargat technique, Instant Transmission, correct?" 

"Yeah, that's it. But, how, Instant Transmission travels at the speed of light, but light doesn't travel through dimensions." 

"I said it was similar, Gohan, there are a few things to work out, but you won't need to know about them. I'm the only one who can allow you to do this, so there is no need for you to worry about _how_ to get there. I just want to you to know what you're going to do _when_ you get there."

"Alright, so how are we supposed to stop Dabura?" Gohan gave up at Shin's demand and questioned on a different subject. 

"However you'd like, as long as you don't blow any planets up… and if the universe were sill intact when you left it would be nice." 

"Sorry, Supreme Kai, don't think Gohan can do that." Krillin "broke the news" to Shin. Everyone in the room chuckled and Gohan blushed. 

"Avoid telling anyone who you are, where you're form, ect., just keep close to the Saiyans. How you should take care of the situation is more up to the Grand Kai." Shin brefly stopped, he knew the ZWarriors would have something to say about that one. He was right, all mouths opened up to protest and Shin hurriedly begged them to stop. "He's not the same, you must remember. As a matter of fact, he doesn't even have the same bloodline. He looks different and is much younger. I think you'll agree with working with him once you get there. 

"Well, if he looks different," Videl was the first to accept being ordered by the Grand Kai, "how will we know who he is?" 

"I'll tell you before we leave, and be sure to call him Rhoye, he is not called Grand Kai." 

The Warriors nodded they're understanding before Bulma's voice could be heard flowing over the many heads in the room, "I'm sure not all of us are going. Who are you sending?" All looked to Kibitoshin for his answer.

"If they don't mind working together, I was hoping Gohan and Vegeta would accompany Piccolo." He glanced to the three in question, and each stated their approval. The three were the logical choice by any means. Vegeta, to no surprise when he arrived in Other World had continued training rigorously and to the surprise of many, had gotten along well enough that many of the people he had killed offered to teach him new techniques. He had learned them, and by now knew them better than anyone else. Piccolo, had only recently been allowed back to Other world from hell, he had worked at handling fighters such as Frieza and King Cold and kept everyone in line. He had even spoken to Vegeta's father, but he hadn't told King Vegeta that he'd known his son, though when he arrived back in Other World he spoke to the Prince of Saiyans about it. Gohan, even was not a surprise choice. Gohan had taken to training after his death, he had seen no reason to continue studying, seeing how he could never teach again. He had become very skilled, and learned even more attacks than Vegeta, though he had started out a little rusty. A lot rusty.

So Shin had chosen his three fighters, and began to lead them to where they would be transported out of their dimension.

-- --- -- ---- - --

A quick "beep" was heard and the door of Vegeta's room slid open with a gust of new, un-suffocating air entering the hallway. Vegeta marched into the room and the door slid shut behind him. Taking off his training suit he walked into the bathroom to shower. Ten minutes later he stepped out, fully dressed and began pacing infront of his bed. A small "click" echoed around the room. He turned his head and saw the computer had in boldened letters received a tele-message. 

The king entered his code and galaxies away a young female Saiyan looked at him. 

"Well?" His gruff voice cut through the deadly silence in the room. 

"He bough it. Our red-skinned alien thinks I'm in to help Dabura." 

"Hmph. Are you sure about that? He may be lieing to you."

"He's not, he told me he was expecting the Supreme Kai to send a few warriors to stop Dabura. They may be keeping an eye on you." 

"Well, that I can handle, now that I know. What about Kakarot?"

"Who?" The owner of the sweet voice frowned at the king.

"Kakarot. He was supposed to send you the information and my message." 

"Oh, yeah, I got it." And then, "Are you trusting _him_ with this stuff?" 

"He'd get caught up in it anyway. I put him in charge of the Arroen people." 

"Well, you decision. I won't be available to discuss this for another few weeks. Reddy wants to talk to me before. You know, 'make sure I'm loyal'." The Saiyan sitting in the screen across from Vegeta smirked. 

"Reddy? Is that what you're calling him now?" Vegeta spoke the name with disgust.

"Yeah, I never liked his real name, too much like grandma's. It's a disgrace for anyone to have the name of a Saiyan queen, even if he is that high on the royal food chain." 

           "Agreed. I'll contact you in three weeks, okay?"

"Fine, 'Till then."

Vegeta punched the green button at the bottom of the screen and closed the computer. So "Reddy" (he was sure the name was already growing on him) thought he had his daughter in a conspiracy against her own father. _Perfect_. 

-- --- -- ---- - --

**A/n:**  Yeah, I cut it short a little bit, but I figured you'd like it there. **And a big thanks to all you guys! I didn't have a single review and you came through! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. My computer broke down and I lost all I had of this story, that was about four pages on just this chapter, and it was only about half way done. So I had to start over. Again, sorry, and there also won't be too many new chapters out for awhile, because I'm helping my friend out with a story and I need to finish my chapter up. So, thanks for waiting and see ya next time! BYES!

Maverix 


	4. Introductions

The Flipped Side

_/Last Time/_

-Dabura and a stranger converse over a conspiracy against the Supreme Kai and an unknown girl

-Shin announces Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan as the warriors to cross-dimension travel to "the flipped side"

-Rokaan, Juan, Luunic, and Filliph see the arrival of the Saiyan spaceship

-King Vegeta meets privately with his daughter, Jeiyz, who believes she is conspiring against Dabura and his mysterious guest:

" 'Reddy? Is that what you're calling him now?' Vegeta spoke the name with disgust.

'Yeah, I never liked his real name, too much like grandma's. It's a disgrace for anyone to have the name of a Saiyan queen, even if he is that high on the royal food chain.'

           'Agreed. I'll contact you in three weeks, okay?'

'Fine, 'Till then.'

Vegeta punched the green button at the bottom of the screen and closed the computer. So "Reddy" (he was sure the name was already growing on him) thought he had Jeiyz in a conspiracy against her own father. _Perfect_."

-- --- -- ---- - --"Let us go now, Gohan," The Kai spoke, while also nodding to Piccolo and Vegeta away from the crowd.

            "Alright," the demi-saiyan calmly turned and led the way for the others out, until reaching the door when he politely awaited the Kai to move forward and open the door. Shin did so and the sliver of light that came through the door seemed like a gold compared to the dimness of the currently occupied room. 

            After stepping through he beckoned the three warriors to follow him through a door to the right of the hall. "The rest of you shouldn't follow, it is quite possible that you might be taken with them if you come too near. My powers in controlling this are very vague. If you stay here or go out to the yard you will most definitely be safe. But I'm afraid I don't trust myself well enough for you to come nearer."

            "You really underestimate yourself," the elder Kai's voice was heard in the front of the room. 

            "Nonetheless, I would prefer it—"

            "Oh stop your blabbing. We all heard you the first time. You really are too taken with dramatic speeches. Anytime one talks to you they feel as if the universe will collapse if they so much as breathe wrong." A stifle of laughs could be heard from an anonymous group within the ZWarriors. The ringleaders sounded remarkably like Yamucha and Krillin. 

            With his innocently surprised and ashamed look, the Supreme Kai pursed his lips and continued to lead the way for the choking threesome.

            After a lengthy walk through the doorway, in which there were many gruff remarks by Vegeta, the Supreme Kai stopped in front of a golden door. 

            "Though this room bears no significance, I prefer to use it to all others." He opened the blinding door to reveal an empty room, all of it swarming in gold. "Step into the middle, I will stay by the door."

            "Are you sure you can do this, Supreme Kai?" Piccolo asked. 

            "Most certainly," was the cool answer.

            "You know this thing's awfully bright."

            "Really, kid? It seemed to me as if it were pitch black." Came the sarcastic reply by the obviously most irritated Vegeta. Gohan had time enough to glare but not nearly enough to growl back, as he began to spin and was consumed by mixtures of green and black, a marble he was trapped within. It seemed like space, without the stars to guide him. He became dizzy and couldn't control himself, as if this were simply his minds' eye and his physical form was taking no part in this rush of spirits and energy. After struggling in a desperate attempt to save his self, he caught sight of what appeared to be a black hole. A blackness that was eager and ready to swallow him up and force him within its' stomach. 

            He struggled, but to no avail, he was sucked into the barren black-wasted-land regardless. A wild flip turned him around momentarily to catch sight of Piccolo and Vegeta swimming in the deep sea of black. But it was a mere moment as he was caught off guard and hit a hard surface with a dull and painful "thud"! 

            Instantly, the darkness vanished and he saw a beaming light, and felt warm sunshine. He was on a mound of dirt; a very rare mound seeing as surrounding him was a lush green pasture. Gohan caught glimpse of a marble building to the right and behind. Cranking his head to the building, two more "thud"s came quickly following each other by half a beat each. At first, there was no one there, but then Piccolo and Vegeta materialized out of the darkness they had been in to the peaceful world they now sat on beside Gohan. 

            No words were spoken, until Gohan turned to steadily glance at Vegeta and spoke, "Vegeta, I died at a very old age. I have gray hair, and my skin is like an old man's. In the end of my years, I had trouble moving two feet forward. I can move easier now that I'm dead and in Other World, but I'm still old and gray. So please tell me," Piccolo and Vegeta awaited the end of the monologue, "why on earth you're still calling me 'kid'!?"

-- --- -- ---- - --

            The spacecraft hovered for a moment before setting was appeared to be softly on the ground. "Pathetic landing," A mutter could be heard from the mechanical engineer of the group. 

Juan proved correct when a series of bumps was heard from within and the door opened to reveal a tall Saiyan rubbing his head. Setting eyes on the four awaiting Arroens, he stopped and stood dead center of the doorway, "Are you who King Jaon has sent?"

            Rokaan's mouth began to open, and Luunic, preparing for a reply that would soon get them all killed, was revealed to hear she had not lost her voice and so spoke, "Yes, are you the Saiyans?" 

            The Saiyan snickered, "Well, if we're not then who are we?"

            Luunic didn't stop Rokaan from a reply this time around the conversation, "The same can be said of your question. 'Are you who King Jaon sent?' No. Of course we're not. We're just four, perfectly qualified Kranite graduates who just _happened_ to be _exactly_ were the _other_ four perfectly qualified Kranite graduates were _supposed_ be. But we're not them. No siree, we're not, you've sure got us mistaken!" 

Highly annoyed, Kakarot stepped quickly down the ship's platform and took a swipe at Rokaan's face. 

            She caught it and bent his arm down before taking her own swing. He caught that. Pushing each other through the two locked up fists, they were in a struggle of brute strength which each holding the other firm. 

            Finally, a silent agreement was made between the two and they simultaneously backed down. Silently, Kakarot turned for the ship and Rokaan took lead among the others by following him. 

            A few seconds passed before the remaining three began to walk forward, but after getting over the temporary shock of the two fighter's "mutual understanding" (as it seemed) they seemed to accept it and moved on.

            While stepping up the steep walkway, Juan couldn't help but mutter a disbelieving, "crazy", and Filliph and Luunic nodded. Crazy.

-- --- -- ---- - --

            "Master?"

            "Yes, Raburd?" 

            "To whom was it you were just speaking? Who is the stranger that enters our halls?"

            Dabura smiled. "Raburd, he is no stranger to me. He is a very _dear_ friend of mine. And he had come to settle a few issues. You see, can I tell you something Raburd? Will you keep it secret?"

            "Oh master, yes, anything you say." The red demon slave, second in command to Dabura rasped and nodded his head in fervent loyalty. 

            The Demon King stopped his walking in the middle of the hall; he lifted his head up like you do when there is a pleasant breeze blowing by on a spring day. But this was no cool breeze and this was no spring day. So far below, it was a baking summer, a land with drought and rippling images like when a fire makes everything behind it appear to be moving. It was burning hot and humid too much for many to take. Even some of the demons in his underground kingdom could not venture this far below and face this heat. But to the King of Demons, this was the place to be. 

            Heat to him gave off a feel, a great sense of something accomplished. After working hard, you always feel hot, and tired. This place below the earth was meant to give Dabura that feeling. Hard work, something good always came form hard work. Dabura like that feeling, especially since no one else seemed to take pleasure in it.

            "Master?" Dabura looked down to the bent servant, "do you not think Raburd ready to listen. Do you not think I loyal enough?"  

            Dabura smirked, "No Raburd. I think you very loyal and ready to hear. You see, this 'stranger' I know of, he is helping to communicate with an exile. We wish to use her to lure her father and take away the leader of the only race who dares oppose me." Raburd gasped.

            "Surely! You don't mean the exile of Saiyans! The daughter of—" Raburd stopped. The look on his master's face told everything. 

            Yes, the exile of the Saiyans. Yes, King Vegeta's daughter. Yes, he would dare speak to the deadly princess. No, he was not crazy. 

            "She has been corresponding with us for quite some time. She seems eager to help ever since her father exiled her for murdering the old King Vegeta. I don't think she liked that." Raburd could only gape in amazement. The exiled princess of Saiyans! And she was plotting against— Somehow it didn't seem all too right, but that must just have been the shock of it all. A plot against the King of Saiyans! Oh, what a lovely sound that was! The connotation it emitted was glorious and he felt himself basking in a pleasurable place. Absolute bliss! 

            "Ah, I can see you like the idea already Raburd,"

            "Oh, yes master. Only it is so wonderful a situation to be in!"

            "Yes," Dabura said, "It is, it is a very wonderful situation,"

            After a few moments of satisfactory smiling, Dabura began to walk down the hall again. Sensing his master's leave, Raburd quickly sped up to catch his pace and sank into his own. 

            They turned a corner and soon were sharply stepping down a flight of stairs. While nearing the end of the flight, Raburd came across a question and pointedly asked his master who it was that had been in the room with Dabura before, what his name was, how he could possibly know the exile they had just spoken of.

            "A good question Raburd. Oh, he indeed is a very special person. His name alone will make you know him." But _what_ was his name? He asked.

            Dabura smirked once again and leaned over to Raburd's ear, "Don't repeat this—" he muttered, and spoke the name. 

-- --- -- ---- - --

            "Pure habit kid," Vegeta replied after a few moments. "Besides, you're still a young sprite compared to me." Vegeta hauled himself off of the dirt and stood, awaiting the others to stand.

            "I believe _I_ am the age-old demon king here," Piccolo stated, gathering himself from the ground as well. 

            "Huh, well, I still don't see why I'm 'kid'." Gohan too, steadily rose to his feet. 

            The three looked around. A figure in the distance could be seen approaching and they waited. Upon entering hearing range, the short Kai hollered a "welcome!" and waved his hand. He sure didn't look anything like the old Grand Kai of their dimension that was for sure. He was short and young, wore Kai clothing, not beat up jeans, and had his white hair pulled back into a smooth ponytail. His eyes were black and he gave off a friendly smile. Without the smile and the lack of height, he looked like a young Kibito. 

            "Grand Kai," Gohan gave a pleasant nod to show respect, but was quickly informed to call him "Rhoye". Of course, was the answer; Supreme Kai had told them that, he was very sorry.

            "Oh, it's quite alright. Come with me, and you can introduce yourselves while we talk of this mess I've gotten myself into over here." They complied and were led in the direction of the marble building Gohan had noticed earlier.

-- --- -- ---- - --

            Reclining back in her chair, a young woman with raven hair closed her emerald eyes and stretched her arms back, and popping her shoulder. Sitting back up she moved her neck from side to side, and paused movement for a while, relaxing for once in a very long time. 

            Her silence didn't last long however, when a "beep! beep!" was heard by her door. 

            "What is it?" She asked through the thick door.

            "He's here," A voice called. 

            Jeiyz growled as she roused herself from her chair and waltzed to the door. She opened it to reveal a sickish green alien with five antennae wearing a blue tunic. "Where is he?" She hissed. 

**A/n: **Again, short, but oh well. 

^__________________________________________^ Pls r/r!


End file.
